


Intermedio

by Matuk



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Bisexual Richie Tozier, Brotherly Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Dorks in Love, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Friendship/Love, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Repressed Memories, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Temporary Amnesia, True Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matuk/pseuds/Matuk
Summary: Trece años después de derrotar a IT la maldición es más poderosa que nunca. Richie tiene hecha su vida en Nueva York y no recuerda absolutamente nada de su pasado en Derry, de su encuentro con IT y tampoco de sus amigos de la infancia. Afortunada o desafortunadamente una llamada inesperada lo obligará a regresar.





	1. Terapia a medias

La llamada escaldaba como hielo en su mente. Había pasado casi una semana pero él sentía que la había recibido hacia apenas unos minutos. Se había comportado con una naturalidad convincente y al finalizarla sólo había acertado a tirarse en su cama, telefonear a la radiodifusora donde trabajaba de medio tiempo para reportarse enfermo y ocultarse bajo las cobijas en estado de severa catatonia, preguntándose qué demonios le había pasado o si estaría enloqueciendo. Había prometido ir a Derry el fin de semana siguiente y, como en cierto modo quería hacerlo, no supo conciliar otro remedio para no sucumbir al pánico de tener que cumplir la promesa más qué haciendo lo impensable:

Pasó al consultorio sintiéndose como un completo imbécil, predispuesto ya al peor resultado, pero con arrebatadores deseos de que esta vez fuera distinto. No solía tomar medidas tan drásticas ni siquiera en los peores apuros, pero tampoco solía asustarse tan fácilmente ¿o sí? No lo sabía o ya no lo recordaba, ¿y no era esa la razón por la que había decidido visitar a un terapeuta? Desde hacía tiempo lo presentía: no recordar con precisión ciertos detalles de su vida era la fuente original del problema. La llamada sólo había servido como confirmación tangible del defecto.

"Buenas tardes, señor Tozier"

Apenas hubo ingresado al despacho del terapeuta se preguntó si no exageraba. Es decir, jamás había sido bueno abriéndose a las personas, pero la realidad era que no importaba dónde se encontrara, siempre era considerado un fenómeno. ¿Tan extraño entonces era que en ese momento estuviera dispuesto a hacer confidencias con un loquero? Por supuesto que no. A Richie no le molestaba su excentricidad y, además, Richie no era de los que se andaba con rodeos. Miró al hombre que lo recibió. Lucía bastante joven y eso le sorprendió aunque no le inquietó demasiado. Éste, que ya había estado evaluando desde el momento atravesó el umbral, tenía una mirada perspicaz y le atendió la dubitación como si la hubiera leído en sus ojos:

"Sí, soy un crío y te seré sincero: El terapeuta ha salido de la ciudad. Yo hago mis prácticas aquí para licenciarme en la materia. Me dijeron que era urgente, pero si no te sientes cómodo hablando conmigo podemos reagendar tu cita"

Richie se sonrió ajustándose las gafas, cosas así solían ocurrirle, en cierto modo su vida llevaba una tendencia a lo inusitado, y sorpresivamente sus músculos comenzaron a destensarse en cuanto descubrió que aquella cita era excepcional y que de todos modos no tenía muchas opciones. El practicante, que posiblemente tuviera más o menos su edad, le provocaba una confianza absurda, casi metafísica.

"Me da buena espina usted, Doc" dijo con franqueza.

"Sólo aclarando..." expresó el practicante, un poco incómodo "No soy doctor. Los psicólogos no somos doctores"

"¿Te molesta que te llame Doc?" Preguntó Richie encarando una ceja.

"No" reconoció el otro.

"Bueno. Doc. Creo que he enloquecido" explicó yendo directamente al punto con un suspiro acentuado y efectista, repentinamente entretenido con la circunstancia en la que se encontraba. 

"De acuerdo. Explícame tus motivos para creerlo, ¿es la primera vez qué haces este tipo de terapia?"

"¿Qué? ¿No se nota? Solían decirme que por mi pinta voy totalmente deschavetado y no tengo remedio"

El otro se sonrió un poco y con un gesto ameno de la cabeza le indicó que continuara.

"Vera, Doc" dijo Richie enderezándose en su asiento y acomodando con el dedo índice las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz "Dentro de tres días iré al sitio donde nací. Recibí una llamada de mi hermana hace casi una semana. Acaba de dar a luz a mi sobrino"

Richie esperó a que el practicante dijera algo en respuesta, pero éste sólo se le quedó mirando con una expresión amena y hierática, aguardando.

"Estoy absolutamente fascinado. El puto problema es, Doc, disculpe, que no recordaba que mi hermana llevara encargo. Fue hasta que la oí al otro lado la línea que lo recordé, pero fue como si lo descubriera por primera vez. Es decir. Siento que no he pensando en ella durante años. Como si hubiera muerto hace mucho tiempo o como si... como si nunca hubiera tenido una hermana. Fue escalofriante"

El practicante no parecía impresionado con la historia, de hecho llevaba en el rostro una media sonrisa que parecía de suficiencia, la cual disimuló bajó su mano. Caviló un poco el tema, asintiendo.

"¿Cómo es la relación con tu familia, Richie––?" Se detuvo en seco consternado. Luego le dio un vistazo a los papeles que llevaba en el regazo. Al cabo levantó la mirada, ligeramente azorado y prosiguió "Richard. Lo siento"

"No, Doc" exclamó Richie "Richie o Rich está bien, por favor. De otro modo me da la sensación de que esto es demasiado serio y de paso irremediable"

"Richie" concedió el practicante.

"Mi relación con mi familia es... básicamente inexistente. Pero no me lo tome a mal. Adoro a mi hermana"

"¿Tuviste una infancia difícil?"

Fue cuando Richie volvió a sentir esa inquietante divergencia que ya había sentido en otras ocasiones. En especial esos dos últimos años. De ser una cosa, de tener un pasado distinto al que recordaba. Objetivamente había a su alcance suficientes pistas para señalarle los pormenores de su vida, que nada tenían que ver con esas fugaces admisiones de su corazón.

"No. Pero algo me dice que sí. Que tuve una infancia abusiva. Una sensación dentro de mí me fastidia con esa idea, pero en mis recuerdos no hay nada que lo indique. Mi madre no era abusiva, tal vez un poco negligente. Es, sinceramente, muy confuso. Desde que me mudé de departamento, hace aproximadamente dos años, hay algo que me hace pensar que en mi pasado las cosas fueron distintas a como las recuerdo. La sensación y el recuerdo son igual de fuertes, como si hubiera tenido dos vidas"

El practicante tenía en el rostro una expresión de absoluta comprensión. Parecía casi fascinado por su delirio, como si en su mente hubiera anticipado cada palabra. Tardó unos buenos segundos en responderle.

"Entiendo" y de verdad parecía entenderlo, con cada porción de su ser "Pero, Richie, sólo quiero señalarte que te pregunté si tu infancia había sido difícil, no si habías recibido algún tipo de abuso. Claramente esa idea ya estaba en ti, ya la habías considerado. Quizá fue así sin que lo notaras o tal vez la negligencia de tu madre significó un abuso para ti"

Richie lo pensó. Respetaba a su madre, incluso la quería y conscientemente no sentía ningún tipo de resentimiento hacia ella, pero a veces, en sueños, sentía que la idea de la madre era opresiva y aterradora. Al despertar esa sensación se desvanecía.

"Posiblemente es algo que no quieres conciliar dentro de ti" continuó el practicante "Creo que esa laguna mental que sufriste es una forma de reprimir algo con lo que no has querido lidiar respecto a tu familia"

"Claro" dijo Richie con la vista perdida a la consideración de idea "El único problema es que me da la impresión de que estas lagunas empezaron apenas hace dos años. Justo cuando me mudé de departamento"

"¿Algo relevante pasó en esa transición? ¿Cambiaste de trabajo? ¿Terminaste una relación o quizá te separaste de un compañero de piso?"

"Tengo el mismo trabajo desde que llegué a la ciudad. Desde entonces vivo solo. Pero..." Richie recordaba que de algún modo había perdido más al cambiarse de departamento que al abandonar Derry. "Sí. Tengo esa sensación, de haber perdido algo valioso. Valiosísimo. Y no sé cómo explicarlo, es algo muy grande, conformado de muchas piezas fundamentales. No tengo idea de qué sea"

"Creo que algo despertó en ti el haberte cambiado de departamento, pero el problema no se originó allí. Quizá volver a tu ciudad de origen te de una idea más amplia. Tal vez volviendo puedas encontrar qué fue eso qué reprimiste" Richie asentía con avidez "Pero ten cuidado" le advirtió el practicante "Claramente lo que hay guardado allí es lo suficientemente doloroso para provocarte estas lagunas y estos recuerdos disociados"

Richie percibió como los brazos comenzaban a acalambrarse con la perspectiva inmediata de volver a su departamento, empacar, cargar la maleta y subirse a un automóvil durante ocho horas para viajar al estado de Maine.

"De algo estoy seguro: me horroriza tener que volver" explicó con una franqueza que no se había admitido antes.

"Pero no vas a dejar de conocer a tu sobrino por esto" aseveró el practicante.

"Jamás dejaría de conocer a mi sobrino por esto"

El silencio extenso y dócil que le siguió a esa réplica fue el más cómodo que Richie había experimentado con alguien a quien apenas acabara de conocer.

"Ya me siento un poco menos jodido, Doc"

El practicante sonrió, le extendió una tarjetita con su número privado. "Espero que todo salga bien, Richie, y si me necesitas por favor no dudes en llámarme. Me dio gusto conocerte"

...

Y sí. Volver a Derry fue como abrirse paso a un inconsciente en pésimas condiciones. Richie tuvo la impresión de que cualquier complicación que había experimentado en su vida después de abandonar Derry no se comparaba con tener que reencontrarse con aquello que por alguna razón, una buena razón, había decidido olvidar. Algo terrorífico. Y doloroso. Mientras se adentraba en la ciudad y cada porción de esta volvía a su memoria fracturada con la potencia de una bofetada, descubrió que así como había una parte de suya que había decidido reprimir ciertas visiones, también existía otra forma, oscura y ajena a su espíritu, que le había arrebatado ciertos recuerdos que él no hubiera querido soltar. Elementos intrínsecos sin los que no tenía idea cómo había sobrevivido. Algo le hacía falta y era una pieza fundamental.

Andaba sobre la calle central en dirección al este. Algo familiar que integraba todos los rostros con los que se topaba en su lento recorrido por las pequeñas avenidas de Derry. Algo homogéneo, como si todas las identidades estuvieran hechas de la misma sustancia oscura. Pero las calles estaban más iluminadas de como las recordaba y esto, en cierta forma, era profundamente alentador.

Acababa de pasar la estatua de Paul Bunyan y el teatro Aladdin; estaba considerando seriamente aparcar para serenar las palpitaciones incontroladas y el temblor de sus manos cuando en el entrecruce con la calle Kansas encontró, caminando sobre la acera en dirección opuesta a la suya, a un muchacho que capturó su atención de forma incondicional. No tenía puta idea de quién era... pero le conocía, y más que conocerlo, sabía que lo llevaba desentrañado en su alma, con meticulosa precisión. No lo pensó un segundo: abrió desenfrenado el vidrio y gritó con todas sus fuerzas un desesperado "¡Ey!". El nombre del muchacho colgaba en la punta de su lengua, inalcanzable, remoto, obstruido por una maquinaria invisible, intrusa y cósmica. "¡Ey!" Bramó nuevamente, sabiendo que si lo dejaba ir algo quedaría anulado dentro de sí para siempre. El muchacho se volvió sobresaltado, junto con más de la mitad de los transeúntes. Al ver sus ojos, aún en la distancia, tuvo una certeza definitiva. Era una conjetura añeja que su corazón había resuelto hacía años. El tiempo se detuvo en su mente y comenzó a correr hacia atrás llenando su cuerpo de una necesidad existencial. Pero perdió su mirada en el punto ciego del auto y al volver la vista al frente tuvo que frenar bruscamente pues estaba a punto de invadir el cruce de la avenida. Las llantas chirriaron, el auto patinó violentamente empujado por la inercia. Parecía que lo peor había pasado, y entonces un carro lo golpeó de lleno en la parte posterior.


	2. Todo, excepto el nombre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “¿Me conoces?” Le preguntó Richie y el enfado en los ojos de Eddie se transformó en estupefacción “Es decir, por supuesto que me conoces” aclaró, convencido, y movió inconscientemente la mano izquierda en la que Eddie pudo entrever la cicatriz de la herida que Bill había trazado diez años atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si continuar esto, pero este capítulo me gusta mucho :) Opiniones bienvenidas sobre si vale la pena o no.

“¿Richie?”

Había bajado del auto trastabillando y al oír su nombre giró en redondo hacia la voz. El muchacho estaba allí a pocos metros de él, mirándolo debajo de unas gruesas cejas arqueadas con una expresión de legítima inquietud e incredulidad. Atendía al ocupante del automóvil que acababa de colisionar contra él. Una mujer de mediana edad que parecía más ofuscada que enfadada a causa del incidente. 

“Soy yo, sí” respondió ajustándose las gafas que le colgaban en la punta de la nariz, en un susurro lerdo que tardó en llegar a su boca y que ninguno de los otros dos alcanzó a escuchar. Caminó en pasos oscilante hacia ellos. Sentía una punzada en la base del cuello y la cabeza embotada “Lo siento mucho ¿Se encuentra bien?” Le pregunto a la mujer “No soy de por aquí y yo... me distraje” explicó sintiendo la mirada del muchacho apuñalarle la sien derecha.

“Estoy bien” dijo ella. La mujer estaba demasiado conmocionada para decir más, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar y Richie se sintió terriblemente culpable. Se mantuvo junto a ella hasta que una ambulancia y una patrulla aparcaron junto a ellos. El daño había sido mínimo, pero no estaba de más ocuparse de colaterales menores. Estaba sorprendido. Había cierta eficiencia, una respuesta inmediata y cordial que no esperaba encontrar en aquel sitio. No en ese cruce. No en el lugar más recóndito de esa ciudad. Había algo siniestro debajo de la superficie que hacia emanar un vapor de fatalidad hacia las aceras, pero al parecer había una tipo de tregua y esa oscuridad se encontraba, por lo pronto, domada. Aún así no pudo evitar notar que la única respuesta activa de los transeúntes que abundaban en el entorno había sido la de ese muchacho del que conocía todo, excepto, joder, el nombre. 

...

Eddie no dejaba de observarlo esperando que resurgiera de su confusión, estaba furioso. Cuando los paramédicos se pusieron a atender a la mujer después de que Richie los despachara con una gesto vago, se quedó allí, de pie, inutilizado y vulnerable, sin saber exactamente qué esperar o qué hacer. No obstante, también estaba enfadado consigo mismo y demasiado triste por motivos ajenos a la circunstancia, como para ponerse difícil.

“¿Me conoces?” Le preguntó Richie y el enfado en los ojos de Eddie se transformó en estupefacción “Es decir, por supuesto que me conoces” aclaró, convencido, y movió inconscientemente la mano izquierda en la que Eddie pudo entrever la cicatriz de la herida que Bill había trazado diez años atrás. 

Los ojos de Richie, sumergidos en una sincera perplejidad lo obligaron a aceptar la posibilidad de que algo más poderoso que ellos hubiera manifestado esa distancia que hasta ese instante Eddie consideró irreconciliable. Se le aproximó con dos pasos cautelosos, pero cuando extendió los brazos y cerró los ojos, no reparó la más mínima dubitación. El cuerpo de Richie reaccionó a una voluntad instintiva, cerró la distancia, lo cogió de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo con naturalidad íntima y un apremio tan feroz que provocó que Eddie emitiera un pequeña queja involuntaria cuando su respiración se cerró abruptamente dentro del abrazo del otro. 

“El nombre es Eddie, por cierto. Imbécil” dijo Eddie sin agresividad, con los labios presionados contra su hombro y la voz sofocada por el agarre; madura, irreconocible para Richie y con apenas destellos de jovialidad. 

Richie lo soltó con la misma violencia con la que lo había sujetado. Estaba demasiado ofuscado para responder. El nombre resultó ser una fuerza arrolladora que retiró de un zarpazo una sombra que había teñido la mitad de sus recuerdos e identidad. Lo observó con atención abrasiva mientras Eddie se apartaba algo cohibido, retirándose el cabello de la cara y fue ese momento cuando algo se ajustó en su pecho, algo comenzó a integrarse. Ese sitio que no era precisamente su corazón. Sino un espacio hecho de nada que aún vacío dolía temperamentalmente, siempre más cuando se hallaba alicaído o sentía miedo. La tristeza, sin embargo, que cayó en él fue más intensa que cualquiera de las que había experimentado en los últimos cinco años de su vida. Estaba hecha de la palidez del muchacho que tenía de frente, de sus pecas y de aquellas ojeras pronunciadas y oscuras que casi le arruinaban el atractivo. El cabello grueso, más largo y curveado en las puntas. Sin conocer precisamente los pormenores de su historia sabía que existía algo nuevo en su apariencia. Años de inexistencia, de centímetros, de palabras no dichas y no sabría qué más.

“Lo siento” carraspeó Richie. El aroma de Eddie había quedado impregnado en su carne, imponiéndose sobre sus sentidos como un estrépito en el silencio y llevándolo a una serie de imágenes inconexas, rostros nuevos, escenas de terror. Se sintió débil de las rodillas porque se dio cuenta que ese aroma formaba parte de sí mismo. Más presente, más familiar que cualquier otra cosa en su vida. Olía a aséptico, a intemperie y a una jovialidad remota.

“Descuida. Yo... me arriesgué al tomarme la confianza” repuso Eddie. 

“No digas estupideces” le cortó Richie “Tú puedes tomarte conmigo las confianzas que se te antojen” se contuvo y lo recordó y dejó la palabra caer de sus labios como un dulce “...Eds” le guiñó el ojo. Las palabras habían brotado naturalmente de él, porque siempre habían estado allí, constantes aunque escondidas, y también colocadas de distinta forma para ocasiones anteriores y quizá venideras. 

Percibió el momento exacto en el que algo se desencajó en el semblante de Eddie. Sus ojos rehuyeron, adquiriendo un tono peculiar. Empañados de una emoción antigua. Luego en sus labios una sonrisa pequeñita, una condenada sonrisa que se quedaba a medias, no porque no quisiera ser, sino porque algo más grande, más violento la limitaba. 

“Escucha. Richie” Cada vez que escuchaba su nombre en esa voz inédita y también intrínseca, sentía que el corazón saldría despedido por su boca. “Me tengo que ir”

Richie se sintió tan aturdido con sus palabras que dejó caer las llaves del auto. “¿Estás bromeando?” Luego creyó entender y dijo atropelladamente “Eddie, te juro por mi vida—”

“Yo lo sé. Ahora lo entiendo todo. No es... esto. Obviamente algo pasó. Algo que te forzó a... olvidar. Tiene sentido, porque los otros––”

“¿Los otros?” Y de pronto ese espacio en su pecho que había comenzado a regenerarse con la presencia inesperada de Eddie, dolió con otras formas de ausencia. Seis en total. “Joder” se sacó las gafas con un brusco movimiento y se llevó la mano entera al rostro sintiendo que de un momento otro desfallecería. 

“Tranquilo. Richie. Por Dios” exclamó Eddie extendiendo una mano, preocupado, pero sin ánimo para tocarlo nuevamente decidió alojarla en su propio pecho desbocado “Lo siento pero de verdad debo marcharme. ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?” 

“No lo sé” Respondió Richie mirando a su derredor como un demente, asombrado por la claridad que se precipitaba en él. Lo había sabido, cuánto tiempo se quedaría, pero entonces se dio cuenta que el fin de semana no bastaría para tanto.

“O quizá” Eddie auscultaba su rostro ahora desnudo, su piel lechosa, sus ojos oscurísimos, buscando, además del desconcierto, señas de algo parecido a lo que él había soportado. No lo encontró y era un alivio aunque... “Tal vez deberías marcharte. En cuanto termines con eso que te trajo aquí. Vete y pronto” Finalizó con una congoja que no pudo reprimir, y a la vez una convicción tan tenaz que perturbó a Richie. 

Este lo miró con ojos como platos durante unos segundos antes de ponerse las gafas nuevamente y responder: “Cierra la puta boca. Te llamaré. Tengo como cien mil preguntas” 

“De acuerdo” accedió Eddie con debilidad, sintiéndose horrorosamente culpable y asquerosamente egoísta “Mi número sigue siendo el de siempre y––”

“Eds” imploró Richie poniendo cara de indulgencia “No recuerdo tu puto número”

Eddie dejó escapar una pequeña y melancólica carcajada. Y fue como si no hubiera reído en años. Ese espacio entreabierto y redescubierto, lloró desconsolado en el pecho de Richie. 

“Nunca pudiste recordar que odio en el alma que me llames Eds, cabrón, debo decir que esto no me sorprende en lo absoluto” dijo, cruzándose de brazos. 

Richie también rió y le dio un empujón en el hombro. 

“Si hubieras tenido conmigo las mismas consideraciones que tuvo tu madre. Tal vez” pero enmudeció violentamente cuando Eddie contrajo el rostro y cerró los ojos y retrocedió ante el contacto. “Lo siento. ¿Te lastimé? ¿Eds?” 

“¿Te quedarás con tu padres?” Preguntó Eddie, recomponiéndose casi de inmediato.

“Sí” respondió Richie desconcertado. Eddie asintió. Estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero se contuvo. Siguió retrocediendo a medias, mientras Richie se resistía sin darse cuenta cerrando la distancia entre ambos con pasos desandados, hasta que Eddie lo detuvo en seco con un ademán incómodo de despedida. Richie cedió, pero no pudo evitar la pregunta: 

“¿A dónde vas?” 

Eddie se quedó quieto en su sitio, ya de espaldas a él.

“A recoger unas flores” respondió al cabo de unos segundos.


	3. Más flores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, contrariada.
> 
> “El funeral, Richie”
> 
> “¿Qué funeral?” Pero la respuesta yacía ya en su pecho, conmocionando el corazón que parecía querer saltar fuera de éste. De todos modos, no estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir escuchar en voz alta algo que ya sabía, una oscura verdad.

La mujer terminó de hablar con los paramédicos, los oficiales y el agente del seguro. Regresó hasta donde estaba Richie, más tranquila, pero con pequeño ceño de irritación. Richie lo notó y volvió a disculparse a toda prisa implorándole que le permitiera hacerse cargo de los gastos. Ella entornó un poco los ojos, se sonrió un poco y le explicó que contaba con un buen seguro. 

“Se nota que no eres de aquí. Además, técnicamente es mi culpa porque yo te golpee a ti”

“Ambos sabemos que fue por distracción mía” 

“No te preocupes, Richard” dijo fijándose en sus credenciales antes de devolvérselas “¿Qué edad tienes?”

“Llámeme Richie. Veintitrés años, señora” 

“Ay, dulzura. Me lo vas a agradecer cuando lleves a cuestas la deuda de tu carrera”

Richie se le quedó mirando con profunda suspicacia. Todo le indicaba que la mujer era de fiar, pero un recuerdo sin forma le impedía relajarse. Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento la mujer se transformaría en una entidad de ultratumba. 

“Muchas gracias” dijo con franqueza. 

“¿Qué estudias?” 

“Arquitectura” mintió, sabiendo por intuición que podría hacerlo con facilidad sobre la materia. Era indirectamente experto en ella, aunque nunca le hubiera interesado particularmente. En ese momento otro recuerdo volvió a llamar a su conciencia, pero seguía demasiado borroso para ser identificado. Un cariño blando hacia una identidad pura y transparente. No recordaba conocer a alguien particularmente bondadoso, pero la intuición de que sí lo hacía persistió.

“Con mayor razón” convino la mujer “Se nota que no eres de aquí” insistió “Eres muy gentil”

Richie se llevó una mano al pecho teatralmente ofendido. “Yo no la he insultado, por favor, no se ponga agresiva conmigo” 

Intercambiaron número y direcciones. Richie le explicó que pasaría unos días con sus padres. Se despidieron de buen ánimo y ambos subieron a sus automóviles, estos seguían en condiciones de andar pues los daños habían sido muy superficiales. Los dejaron en el taller que aseguraba al automóvil de la mujer. Él explicó que su auto era alquilado y debía entregarlo en menos de cinco días. Los mecánicos le aseguraron que estaría listo en tres. Dio las gracias y se marchó. 

Caminó en dirección a su casa. A esas alturas ya sabía precisamente dónde se encontraba. Voces del pasado seguían retornando a él, unas gentiles y otras absolutamente feroces, y un terror supremo, sembrado en lo más recóndito de su espíritu desfilaba al borde de su sanidad. Un miedo fundamental. No sabía precisamente a qué. Tomó un pequeño desvío hacia los Barrens, pero antes de llegar allí temió reencontrarse con una memoria que no sería tan grata como haberse reencontrado con Eddie. Se quedó de pie, estrujando una mano contra la otra, en el camino de tierra que llevaba a la pendiente hacia aquel lugar que lo contenía todo y sintió que el terror se transformaba en una urgencia por llorar como un niño. Dio media vuelta sin mirar atrás. 

Llegó a su casa a principios del ocaso. Se sacó la correa y tiró la maleta al suelo, convencido de que esta le había dejado una marca permanente en el hombro. Se lo tocó con cuidado y mientras movía el brazo lentamente, titiritando ante el aire helado que comenzó a secar el sudor de su frente y pecho. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro lívido de su hermana en el pórtico. Ella corrió hasta él mientras Richie hacía el esfuerzo sobrehumano por decir ‘hola’. Pero no lo logró. Un nudo crecía en su garganta, las necesidad de llorar era especialmente poderosa. 

“¿Dónde putas te habías metido?” Chilló ella. “Dijiste que llegarías a medio día. Una llamada, Richie. Una puta llamada bastaba”

Richie le dedicó una desvalida mirada de impotencia, movió los labios, intentando explicarse. La irritación de ella se serenó drásticamente cuando la broma no llegó.

“¿Qué sucedió?” Preguntó, preocupada. 

“Nada” dijo él, comenzando a sentir un agotamiento atroz. Se le acercó y la abrazó. Ella lo acunó poniéndole una mano en el cabello. “Te eché de menos” dijo él, aunque aquello no fuera del todo cierto. La extrañaba en ese momento, sí, pero no la había extrañado. 

“¿Caminaste hasta aquí?” Preguntó ella, secándole el sudor en la base del cuello. “Te vas a resfriar”

“Choqué mi auto al entrar a la ciudad” 

“Joder, Richie” 

“Estoy muy confundido, Sara” gimió cuando el rostro de Eddie apareció delante suyo con nitidez excepcional. Para sorpresa suya, ella pareció entender. Lo abrazó un poco más sin decir nada. Luego lo apartó por los hombros y lo observó.

“Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí” dijo ella inclinándose a recoger su maleta, pero él la apartó suavemente “Ven a conocer a tu sobrino” 

Entró a su casa y el olor de su niñez lo llevó a un sentimiento aún más delicado. Demasiado terso para poder nombrarlo. Soportó las lágrimas lo más que pudo, pero entonces atravesó el umbral de la sala y vio en brazos de su cuñado a su sobrino. 

“‘¡Richie! ¡Cuánto tiempos sin verte!” Exclamó el hombre de su hermana, Adrián. Richie asintió sonriendo y se arrodilló a su lado. Observó tendidamente a su sobrino, envuelto con un cobertor sólo podía mirarle el rostro pequeñito y sonrosado. Extendió una mano y con los nudillos acarició la pelusilla de cabello oscuro. El niño movió las extremidades debajo de las mantas un momento y después volvió a su sueño quieto y sereno en los brazos de su padre. 

“¿Quieres cargarlo?” Preguntó Adrián, ligeramente incómodo en presencia de sus lágrimas.

“Mejor no” contestó Richie tallándose los ojos detrás de las gafas. Temía contagiar a la criatura con la oscuridad que cargaba dentro y crecía paulatinamente hacia sus manos en forma de sudor y calofríos. “¿Dónde están papá y mamá?”

“Te esperaron un rato, pero la ceremonia iba a comenzar. Papá dejó para ti un traje en su alcoba, por supuesto yo le dije que tú jamás––”

“¿De qué hablas?” Preguntó Richie, volviéndose hacia su hermana abruptamente. 

Ella lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, contrariada. 

“El funeral, Richie”

“¿Qué funeral?” Pero la respuesta yacía ya en su pecho, conmocionando el corazón que parecía querer saltar fuera de éste. De todos modos, no estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir escuchar en voz alta algo que ya sabía, una oscura verdad. 

Adrián y Sara lo miraron en silencio, preocupados. “¿Te encuentras bien? Pensé que tu humor al llegar se debía a eso. Pensé que tu demora––”

“¿Qué funeral?” Exclamó a viva voz.

“La madre de Eddie, Richie. Sonia Kaspbrak falleció hace dos días”

...

Se detuvo con un feroz pisotón a los frenos con el corazón palpitándole en las sienes frente a la casa de Eddie y observó angustiado desaparecer calle abajo al último carro de la procesión. Dejó caer la frente contra el volante.

“Idiota” susurró, inseguro si se refería a él o a Eddie, repasando obsesivamente la conversación que había tenido con su amigo horas antes. El rostro descompuesto. Los ojos con esa tristeza insondable. La retirada estrepitosa. Habiendo perdido el arrojo inicial, horrorizado y avergonzado por su imprudencia, apagó el motor, se bajó del auto y sentado en los escalones que daban a la casa de su amigo, más pequeña y maltratada que antes, se fumó un par de cigarros. Los recuerdos y la necesidad de ese vicio renovado que había abandonado casi por completo en la ciudad lo mantuvieron en un estado de aturdimiento durante casi un cuarto de hora. Hizo lo que pudo por sacudirse de encima la nostalgia paralizante y recobrando cierto valor se puso de pie con una nueva fortaleza y se dirigió a pie al cementerio. 

...

Lo reconoció de inmediato. A diferencia de como le había ocurrido con Eddie, por Mike no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado por recuperarlo de sus recuerdos maltrechos. Estaba cambiadísimo, parecía ya un hombre junto a Eddie, el cual seguía siendo delgado y demasiado terso en los bordes. Mike le sacaba media cabeza, era amplio del pecho y muy atractivo, llevaba un aire de frescura intelectual que Richie no había visto en ningún otro sitio ni siquiera en los espacios más sofisticados de la metrópoli. Había algo entrañable y terriblemente auténtico en la forma en la que Mike lo sostenía por los hombros. Aunque Eddie se dejaba hacer en sus brazos había cierta resistencia y rigidez en su postura. Richie recordó que a su amigo nunca le había gustado demasiado el contacto físico, pero descubrió que entre ellos existía la suficiente confianza para que Eddie permitiera dejarse consolar. Junto a ellos estaba una muchacha que no reconoció. Era muy guapa. La vio tomar la mano libre de Mike a ratos y ofrecer pañuelos a Eddie que este declinaba con gentileza. Se mantuvo a distancia sintiéndose como un intruso, contemplando la humilde ceremonia sin ánimo de irrumpir con su presencia alienada en ese cariño doméstico que comenzaba a anhelar visceralmente. Había un vínculo vigoroso y armónico entre los tres. Y a pesar de que sentirse excluido le partía el alma, también sintió una dulce y cálida serenidad al descubrir que sus amigos no se habían quedado solos en esa pequeña ciudad que lo horrorizaba y entristecía, todavía sin motivo aparente. 

Cuando el cuerpo de Sonia fue puesto bajo tierra notó que Eddie se tallaba el rostro, posiblemente retirando unas lágrimas que por la lejanía no alcanzó a distinguir. Mike le susurraba algo, la chica desconocida le retiraba el cabello que el viento se empecinaba en ponerle sobre los ojos, y Richie se sentía cada vez más miserable. La pequeña concurrencia se despidió de Eddie sin mucha efusividad, con un aire de formalidad espeluznante, y el corazón de Richie dio un vuelco cuando vio a sus padres aproximarse para darle el pésame. Sólo durante esos minutos Mike y la muchacha se sintieron con la confianza de darle su espacio a Eddie y fue también cuando ella descubrió la presencia de Richie, oculta cobardemente entre los árboles. Por un momento pensó que no lo había visto y tan sólo había mirado en su dirección sin reparar en él. Pero tras unos segundos ella se volvió con una sonrisa indescifrable hacia Mike, palpó su hombro y apuntó. Mierda. Mike puso cara de haber visto un espectro, pero casi de inmediato sus rasgos se relajaron, sonrió con todos los dientes y le hizo un gesto efusivo para que se aproximara. No tuvo remedio. Esperó a que su familia se hubiera alejado los suficiente y con las mejillas escaldándole de vergüenza se acercó con los hombros alicaídos y las manos metidas hasta el fondo de la gabardina. 

“Richie” exclamó Mike con la voz conmovida por una emoción incontenible. “Joder, amigo mío. No puedo creer que estés aquí” 

“Yo tampoco” repuso Richie encogiéndose de hombros. Notó que Eddie los observaba, con una expresión exhausta. Después de liberarse del cálido abrazo de Mike, se volvió con una dificultad tormentosa hacia él y le extendió el espléndido ramo de flores que llevaba bajo del brazo. 

“Están un poco maltratadas” se disculpó Richie intentando alisar el papel y reacomodar los tallos doblados bajo su agarre aprensivo. 

“Más flores” repuso Eddie con inflexión espantosamente monótona. 

“Sí. Lo siento... Lo siento mucho, Eds” intentó decirlo con suavidad, pero salió brusco y con un tenue sabor a reproche. Eddie lo miró, mordiéndose los labios para evitarse la pena de abrir una puerta al infierno. Aunque de cierta forma lo necesitaba, no se sentía en la confianza de combatir con él. Aún no.

“Gracias” musitó dócilmente sin dar signos de haber sido afectado por su tono. Hundió la cabeza en las flores como si estas fueran cocaína y él un adicto a ella, sin preocuparse un ápice por estropearlas más y se quedó allí, inmóvil como un muerto, incluso después de que Mike intervino con un carraspeo. 

“Pensé que no volveríamos a vernos” le dijo a Richie. 

“Mikey” respondió este, casi desesperado “No sé ni siquiera cómo responder a eso” Mike lo auscultó con sus ojos oscuros, después asintió con comprensión y algo en el modo de hacerlo le hizo a sentir a Richie increíblemente amparado. Un peso se removió de su pecho y no volvió. 

“¿Qué quieres hacer, Eddie?” Preguntó la muchacha, moviéndolo por el brazo con algo de brusquedad para sacarlo del coma momentáneo inducido por el aroma de las flores u otra cosa. Algo más despiadado “¿Quieres ir a tu casa?”

“NO” ladró Eddie alzando el rostro bruscamente. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Se había hecho un corte minúsculo sobre la ceja derecha y en las puntas de sus cabellos se habían enredado un par de ramitas. 

“Tú mandas” concedió Mike, un tanto ofuscado, dándole una palmada cariñosa en el brazo. “Iremos a la mía”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento que se sienta un poco lento, pero me gustan las historias que se cuecen con calma. Si estás leyendo espero que lo estés disfrutando :) Yo estoy disfrutando escribirlo. Todo comentario es apreciado. Se aceptan críticas constructivas. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
